Stolen
by SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: WORKING ON A RE-WRITE! Yami and Yugi got into a fight one night, afterwards Yugi leaves the puzzle home, which ended up with it being stolen! Now Yugi is on the hunt to find the puzzle and bring back his friend! With the help of his friends and a new person, will he be able to save the Pharaoh? Or is there a hidden lie beneath this all. PUZZLESHIPPING FLUFF NON YAOI!
1. The Fight

**Chapter One**

 _ **The Fight**_

It was about nine at night in the town of Domino. At the Kame Shop, Yugi Muto, a young teenager, was in his room. He was fighting, fighting with the Spirit of the Puzzle, Yami, as he was called. Though Yami was not his real name, at least he wasn't sure if it was, he had lost all memories he had of his past and did not know much of anything, other than he was a Pharaoh in the past. One other thing he knew for sure was that Yugi was mad at him at this time. "Why are you always so upset with me?" He asked his friend who looked similiar to him. Yugi was a tad shorter then Yami, also he had less blonde hair then his taller counterpart. Yugi was 16, he was a high school student at Domino High, and he for some reason struggled with height. His hair was blonde, black, and red, and it was spikey. Completely natural though of course. "Why do you always have to be so protective!?" Yugi asked back.

"Aibou, lately I just been worried about you. I feel like something isn't right. There is a dark presence." Yami looked out the window feeling goosebumps on his arms.

"There is always a dark presence! As long as you are around, there will always be danger!" Yugi stated. "But lately, you have been so clingy. After we returned from America, you been acting like I am going to leave or something."

"Yugi, I won't deny that what happened in California was hard on me," "Hard on you!?" Yugi interupted. "How do you think I felt?" He hollered. "I was the one who lost my soul, I was the one trapped, I was the one who was in danger! Not you!"

Yami looked upon Yugi in shock. Yugi had never raised his voice to him like that before. Of course he took all that into consideration. It was after all, his fault. If he hadn't played the Seal of Orichalcos, if he would have listened to Yugi, then none of that would have happened. Instead of replying, the Pharaoh bowed his head. "No answer I take it! You know what, I think I am done with the conversation. I do not want to talk to you anymore. I have school tomorrow and I just don't have time to be arguing with you over stupid crap again!" With that Yami vanished, within the puzzle, the contents of his mind. He and Yugi shared a body, but their minds were different. So the Millennium Puzzle split both of their mind's into two parts inside of Yugi, allowing some form of privacy. When Yugi did not sense the Pharaoh anymore he threw himself on the bed and started to sob.

Yugi awoke in the same spot he fell into the bed, he looked over at his clock and saw the time. **8:20**! "Oh crap! I have to be at school in ten minutes!" He rushed to get ready, changed his clothes and was about to head out the door when he noticed that his puzzle was still on the desk. He went to reach for it but suddenly, _"I am done with this conversation! I do not want to talk to you anymore!"_ , his fight with Yami flashed before his eyes. Yugi sighed. "Maybe it is best that I leave the puzzle home today." He ran out the door and was off to school.

Upon arriving late to school, Yugi walked over to his desk and was greeted by, Joey, his best friend in the whole world. Yugi could trust Joey with his life. He and Yugi became friends after Yugi learned to stand up to a bully and was able to save Joey from getting beat up any further then he already was. "Hey Yug'." Joey smiled. He was a blonde haired, brown eyed, sixteen year old. He was much taller then Yugi and was snarky at times with his words. "Boy are you late!"

"Yeah don't remind me." Yugi sighed. "I went to bed late and I don't recall hearing my alarm." He looked down at his desk with sad eyes.

"Hey where is your puzzle!?" Tristan asked. Tristan was Joey's friend who had known Joey a long time. With brown hair, hazel eyes, and of course the tallest of the group, Tristan became friends with Yugi after helping Joey with the same bully Yugi was struggling with. Seeing the small little Yugi, stand up for himself and others who already weren't the nicest to him, really showed Tristan that Yugi wasn't such a weakling after all.

"No way! Yugi isn't wearing the puzzle?" Tea questioned as she walked over to the group. Tea was Yugi's childhood friend. On and off since they were little, they played together. Sometimes Tea would just do her own thing, but she always hated seeing Yugi play alone. She had short brown hair, blue eyes, and was the only "girl" friend Yugi had. Being too shy to admit it, Yugi once had a crush on Tea. It didn't go anywhere, but Tea helped build up Yugi's confidence in himself when it came to standing up for what was right.

"Yeah about that." Yugi paused, "Me and the Pharaoh got into a fight last night and well I decided to leave the puzzle home today. To give us time to cool down."

"Wow Yugi. That's bold." Joey replied.

Tea leaned down to Yugi, "What was the fight about?" She asked.

"The same thing as last time. He has been helicoptering over me since we got back to America. I am tired of him trying to be so overly protective of me."

"Yug', you didn't see him back then." Tristan added. "He was a mess. I mean for a good couple days he barely spoke. His face was covered in tear stains. He was really heart,"

"I don't care!" Yugi snapped. "It was all his fault, so he can just deal with it. I just want to get back to a sense of normalness again." He began to sit in his desk as he noticed his Senpai was returning to the class.

"Ha, what is normal for us!?" Joey said as he returned to look at the front of the classroom.

Classes had ended and Yugi and the gang were heading out of school. "So glad school is over for the day." Joey yawned. "I am tired and hungry."

"And yet you ate all your lunch and half of mine." Tristan added.

"I am a growing boy! I need food and lots of it!" Joey looked to Yugi and smiled. "Hey Yugi, are you hungry? Wanna go get something to eat before heading home?"

Yugi jumped a little, coming out of a small daze he was in. "Oh, no thanks Joey! I think I am going to head home and get my puzzle back on. I kinda have felt naked all day."

"It would be nice to maybe talk to the Pharaoh a little more in a calming matter as well." Tea spoke, "You two shouldn't be fighting over something like this. Maybe ask him why he was acting the way he was."

"You're right, we shouldn't be fighting. But I am just wanting to put the past behind me." Yugi started walking a faster pace. "Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" He waved and ran down the road towards his home. As he got closer, he started to see lights, police lights. He slowed his pace down a bit and got to the end of the street, where his grandpa's game shop and their home, was at. Grandpa was outside talking to a police officer. Yugi ran up to see what was going on. "Hey gramps everything ok?"

"Yugi! Oh Yugi! It's terrible! Someone broke into the game shop and our home!" Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather replied. He was about the same height as Yugi, grey hair and wore a bandana. His eyes were a dark purple and you could see an old soul within them. He was the only father figure Yugi had in his life. Solomon stepped up when Yugi's dad wouldn't and helped his son's girlfriend when his son left her. He never believed Yugi was his, but based off the resemblence they shared, they certainly were somehow.

"What!?" Yugi was shocked! "How!?" He could barely speak.

"They broke a window at the shop while I was at a doctor's appointment. They took money, rare cards, and anything they thought was valuable. Then they someone got into the house and took whatever they could get their hands on." Grandpa spoke, upset that he left the shop unattended. "Yugi! I haven't gone into your room yet, could you go upstairs and see what might be missing from your room? The police need a list of everything that was taken," That's when it hit Yugi!

" _My puzzle!?_ " Yugi ran into the shop, up the stairs, into the living of the home. He saw the couch flipped, the tv gone, some of the games for the game systems were gone or broken. He looked to his left and vaguely saw the kitchen, it too was trashed. He looked straight ahead and down the hall, all the doors were open and he was starting to feel his heart beat faster. He sprinted to his room and looked inside. His mattress was flipped, the closet torn apart, clothes all over the room and floor. His desk, where he kept the puzzle, was covered in clothes and papers. Yugi began to scramble through the room, looking, digging, for his puzzle. What seemed like forever was merely just minutes of searching, to come up empty handed. Through tears Yugi could only mutter up a few words. "My puzzle, it's gone."


	2. Stolen and Broken

**Chapter Two**

 _ **Stolen and Broken**_

Yugi had looked everywhere in his room, the house, the shop, everywhere! He could not find his puzzle. The police took a description and a picture of it and said they will do all they can to find who broke into their place. However things like this are hard to track. Solomon was cleaning up some of the living room when he decided to go check on Yugi. He knocked on his door and peeked in. "Yugi? Are you ok?" He saw Yugi finishing up making his bed.

"No," Yugi sighed. "I am not ok. My puzzle is gone! The Pharaoh is gone! Grandpa I let him down. I have never once taken the puzzle off except for a shower and sometimes for bed. But never has it been out of my sight. The one time I do! It's stolen!" He gritted his teeth, trying to hard to hold back tears and anger.

"Yugi it wasn't your fault this happened. There are bad people in this world, before the Pharaoh and even after him. Nothing could prevent this from happening." Solomon stated. The facts were the facts, nothing could change that, however Yugi wouldn't believe it. "Grandpa, it is my fault! I left the puzzle here and it was stolen. Yeah maybe we still would have been robbed, but if I didn't leave the puzzle, then it would have at least still been here. That way," He started to cry. "the Pharaoh could be here to get me through these emotions." He feel to his knees and rested his head on the bed, sobbing. Solomon knew there was nothing more he could do or say, so he closed the door and left Yugi alone.

Outside the town of Domino, a porch light flickered at an old home. The house looked abandoned, unkept for many years. It was originally a home to a man and woman and their two children, however the last couple years of their marriage was broken. The home itself was shattered, mentally and physically, when the family no longer cared for each other, the house too, was uncared for. So now after a few years, a home that was left with painful memories and a past, was the unofficial home, to a man who had nothing but bad intentions. "My dear child. Did you do what needed to be done." A voice called out. It was a scratchy voice, almost sounding like a sick old man who smoked too much.

"Yes father!" A smaller sounding voice called out. "I was able to locate the Millenium Puzzle and collect it. I also made it look like nothing more then a mere theft." The mysterious young voice handed over a box, within it contained the Millenium Puzzle.

"My child, you did well, as usual." A grin formed on the man's face. "Now go! Find Yugi so we can get on with the mission that is rightfully ours!" The voice began to cough and was silenced behind a door.

"Yes, my father." With a quick reply, the person with such a young voice stood and walked out of the house into the darkness.

Back at Yugi's place, it was a long afternoon of cleaning up and sorting through things that was still at the home and what was taken. Yugi's friends, Joey, Tristan, and Tea, had come to help with cleaning up. Afterwards, Yugi's mother invited them to stay for dinner for being so kind in helping with cleaning up. Of course Joey and Tristan never turn down free food, so they all gathered in Yugi's room as dinner was cooking.

"Yugi you tore this place apart, right?" Joey asked. "I mean the puzzle has to be here!" He was concerned for his friend, he knew how the Pharaoh felt the moment Yugi's soul was gone, he can't imagine seeing Yugi go through the same thing.

"No I looked everywhere. Besides, even if I am not wearing the puzzle, I would still be able to feel his presence, and well I don't." Yugi closed his eyes hoping to be wrong. "He's not here. He's gone." Tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"It will be ok Yugi." Tea wrapped her arms around Yugi's shoulders, giving him a side hug. "It will be returned. It is after all your puzzle."

"Yeah you and the Pharaoh were destined for each other, nothing could or will tear you two apart." Tristan added.

"I hope you all are right." Yugi sighed and smiled at the same time. "Grandpa said that the police will do all they can but I am so afraid that the puzzle may get split up and sold. After all, it is made of real gold."

"Eh, gold isn't that good anymore!" Joey stated.

"Actually Joey, gold has gone up in price over the last couple years!" Tristan corrected Joey. He had a tendancy to do that. Joey and Tristan's relationship consisted of one being right and the other being wrong!

"Joey! Tristan! You guys are not helping!" Tea spoke harshly, she still had her arms around Yugi. Comforting him the best she could.

"Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan! Dinner is ready!" Yugi's mom called down the hall. Yugi's mom, Sakuya, was a lovely young lady. She had a slight brownish ginger colored hair to her, her eyes were purple just like Yugi's, and her smiled brightened the whole room. She went through a lot after becoming pregnant, lossing her love to selfishness, and gaining a new family, both Yugi and his grandfather. Despite all the hardships she went through, her smile never left, and with the help of Solomon she raised Yugi and was hopeful that he was to not turn out like his father. "You don't want it to get cold." She reminded them.

"Coming mom!" Yugi replied. They walked out of his room and into the kitchen where a big table that always welcomed them was at. Sakuya had just finshed placing the plates on the table and motioned for everyone to sit. "Looks delicious mom!"

"As usual, Ms. Muto!" Joey said as he sat down ready to dine in.

"Oh boys, thank you so much! I know you are always hungry and need to eat as much as you can." She smiled and they all sat down at the table to eat. As they ate, Solomon decided to open up a conversation about the puzzle. "Not this again." Sakuya rolled her eyes.

"No grandpa, I haven't found it. I am so worried for the Pharaoh. The last time we had this seperation it really hurt him emotionally." Yugi took a sip of his water and looked at his empty plate. "I just hope where ever he is, he is," "Enough!" Yugi's mother interupted. "I am tired of you always talking about your imaginary friend like he is real! Grandpa you should be ashamed of yourself allowing Yugi to continue to believe this Pharaoh is real!" She picked up the empty plates and walked out of the room.

"She still doesn't get it." Tea sighed.

"Well it took Yugi's soul being gone for me to figure out this entire time there were two of them!" Tristan added.

"Yeah but it just doesn't seem right that Yugi hides that from his mom." Grandpa was fidgeting with his chopstcks. "I think it's time for you all to go home. Thank you so much for coming and helping clean up the place. It seems we are almost back to normal, in the sense of cleanliness." He smirked at the group and stood up. "Good night Joey, Tea, Tristan." He walked into the kitchen area where Sakuya was beginning to wash dishes.

"Yeah it's late. I guess it's best we head home." Joey stood up and the rest followed behind. "Yugi, I really hope the Puzzle comes back to you soon." He smiled at Yugi as he put his shoes on.

"I do too. I feel so lost without it." Yugi sighed, feeling sick to his stomach just thinking about how long he could be going without the puzzle.

"Hopefully someone realizes that something like that doesn't just show up in Japan and alerts the police!" Tristan made perfect sense. Who would look at something like the Millenium Puzzle and think it was a common day item.

"Good night Yugi. We will see ya tomorrow, ok?" Tea hugged Yugi once and they all left the Kame shop to head home for the night. Yugi waved bye to them and then closed, and made sure, to lock the door before he went to his bedroom.

" _I am so lost without you Pharaoh. I don't know what I am suppose to do. I have left you down._ " Yugi thought to himself as he got ready for bed. He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, allowing the tears to fall. " _I am so sorry for yelling at you, for making you feel so bad. Is this how you felt?_ " He couldn't stop thinking about what the pain he felt was like to Yami. To be pulled away from someone who was part of you, physically and spiritually. The connection they shared was strong and it felt like Yugi was missing half of himself. He rolled over to his side, covered up and began to cry harder. " _I am so sorry...please come back to me."_ He laid there till sleep took over, tears still falling down his cheek.


	3. The New Girl

**Chapter Three**

 _ **The New Girl**_

Yugi awoke the next morning, on time to be exact. He got out of bed and ready for the day. It seemed normal to him, till he reach for his puzzle to put it on. "Oh right," He sighed sadly. "It wasn't a dream. It really is gone." Yugi walked out of his room and down the hall. He greeted his grandpa and mother with smiles and ate his breakfast. He wasn't very hungry but knew he couldn't just not eat. Once finished he grabbed his backpack and left for school. Walking slower then usual, Yugi had many thoughts fill his head. Thoughts of despair, fear, and anger. The puzzle was gone because of him and that was one thing everyone could agree on. Looking down the entire time he was walking, Yugi did not notice that a young girl was in front of him. He ended up colliding into her.

"OUCH!" They both hollored and fell to the ground. Yugi rubbed his head and looked at the young girl. "I am so sorry." He stood up and placed his hand out to her. She smiled and took his hand. "I didn't see you there."

"No it's fine." She replied. "I also wasn't paying attention."

"Are you okay? No broken bones?" Yugi asked concerned.

"Yeah I am fine, really." The young girl smiled and titled her head. She was Yugi's height, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a school outfit that resembled Domino High's school attire.

"Do you go to Domino High?" Yugi asked her.

"Yes I do, as of today. My family just moved here about a month ago and we been slowly getting everything together to get me into school." She replied with a smile. "It seems to be easier to transfer from state to state then country to country." She giggled.

Yugi smiled, her smile seemed contagious. "My name is Yugi. Muto, Yugi." He introduced himself, putting his right hand out towards her.

"Nice to meet you, Yugi. My name is Elise, Elise Miller." She took his hand and shook it. They stared at each other for a minute. Yugi was looking into her blue eyes, they seemed to mesmerizing, so blue. He had never seen eyes that blue before. "Uhm, you can let go of my hand now."

Yugi dropped his gaze and let go of her hand. "Sorry about that." Yugi scratched the back of his head and looked down at his feet. "If you haven't noticed, I go to Domino High as well. Would you like to walk with me to school?" He came off as sounding childish, which was not his intent. "I mean, we after all are going to the same way so it would at least look less weird us both walking to school inches apart, not talking at all." Yugi began to ramble.

Elise giggled. "Of course I would love to, Yugi. Thanks for asking me." She and Yugi began to walk to school. Yugi and Elise mostly talked about her. Where she came from, why she was in Japan, the usual. Elise was fifteen, her father was military and so they were stationed in Japan, Domino to be exact. She has traveled to many states and it was her first time out of the country. Yugi was fascinated to hear about all the places in America she had been to. Grand Canyon, Lady Liberty, and Mount Rushmore, just to name a few. "Enough about me Yugi, what about you?" Elise looked at Yugi and smiled.

"Oh well. My name is Yugi, I am sixteen, I go to school, my grandpa owns a game shop, and I am pretty normal." Yugi thought about it and honestly without the puzzle, he was just a typical kid.

"Well your not **that** normal. Yugi I may not know you, but I do know you." Elise added. "Your the King Of Games!" She hollored out loud.

Yugi grabbed her arms and put them down to her side. "Shhh, you don't have to tell the whole world."

"But the whole world knows."

"That's not the point though." Yugi smiled. "I just don't like people coming up to me asking to play a game with them. It's embarrasing." Yugi blushed and looked down to the ground as they continued to walk. "Do you play any games, Elise?"

"This might ruin it for you, but no, I don't. I am not really a gamer. I prefer to be outside, in the nature, exploring. My dad before he enlisted, was an explorer, one reason he enlisted actually. So we could explore more! He traveled to Egpyt, the UK, and Paris, but money gets tight and so he thought enlisting would help with money and crave his inner explorer." Yugi loved hearing Elise talked. She was a very interesting person and he wanted to know more and more about her.

"Sounds like it did." Yugi smiled at Elise and then noticed they had arrived at school. "Well we made it."

Elise smiled back at Yugi. "Thank you for walking with me, Yugi. It means a lot. I haven't really made any friends since moving here and it meant a lot to have someone actually want to talk to me." She looked down towards the ground. "I guess being American is an insult here in Japan."

"Oh no! It's not, it's just a lot of people in Domino like to keep to themselves. It's not you!" Yugi reached out to Elise and touched her shoulder. "I promise, it's not."

Elise looked up with sad eyes but still held a smile on her face. "Thank you Yugi."

"Yugi!" Tristan and Joey called out running towards him. "Hey Yug! Where have you been? Thought you would be late for class." Joey asked once he got up to Yugi.

"Oh hey guys!" Yugi let go of Elise and looked at his friends. Only the guys were there, Tea was not. She most likely was in class already, she had an extra class in the morning that the rest of them did not. "Guys I want you to meet, Elise!" Yugi smiled and turned back to Elise. "She's new to Domino and to our school. She is from America."

"Hi!" Tristan and Joey said at the same time. "I'm Tristan Taylor." He smiled.

"And I am Joey Wheeler, at your service." Joey pointed to himself and winked.

"Hi everyone!" She bowed. "I am Elise Miller, I am fifteen years old, and I am from the United States." She smiled and looked at the three men in front of her. She could sense she was where she was meant to be.

"Well Elise. I hate to cut this short but I really need to get to class. It was nice meeting you!" Yugi turned to walk away when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve.

"Yugi! Can, can I speak to you alone." She glanced at Joey and Tristan. "Please."

"Uh yeah, sure, I guess. I will see you guys in class. I won't be long." Joey and Tristan nodded and walked off to class. "What's up?" Yugi questioned.

"Well Yugi, I know this will seem kinda weird and all. But I was wandering if, well, if, you had a girlfriend?" Elise blushed and looked down to her feet, fidgeting with her hands.

Yugi was taken back by the question. No one had ever ask that from him before. Especially someone he just met. " _Why would she be asking me that?_ " He asked himself. He was taking a while to answer and he could see she was becoming more concern by the moment. He desided to be honest with her. "No I don't. But may I ask why you want to know?"

"I know that sounded so weird, but I didn't want to make another girl jealous or have her think I was taking 'her man'. I honestly just wanted to know if we could maybe hang out. Not like a date, but to get to know each other more." Elise refused to look up at Yugi.

" _Oh thank goodness! She just wants to be friends!"_ Yugi sighed. Then he looked at her. "Of course, I wouldn't mind that one bit!" Just as he said that the bell rang and that meant he was late for class. "Oh crap! I got to go! I am late for class!" He turned on his heel and started running. "I will see you later, Elise! Bye!" He waved and headed towards the doors, hoping to make it to the class before his Sensei.

At lunch, the gang sat on the roof for some privacy. They enjoyed the roof, it was high enough where no one could hear them talk about certain things they spoke about, as well as it was still on the school grounds. So no one could say they left. "Any news on the puzzle?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded. "Damn! You would think something like that people would regonize from all your photos and videos." Joey took a bite of his food.

Yugi sighed. "I know. But I am afraid someone is just seeing it as a golden ticket to money, or worse, power."

"Let's change the subject a little." Tristan added. "What are your plans tomorrow? With it being the weekend?" He closed his bento box and laid on the ground, staring into the sky.

"Well I am going to most likely hit as many pawn shops as I can. I am going to search as much of Domino City as I can the next couple days." It was a small plan, but it was a plan. Yugi hoped it would be sitting in a pawn shop with a big price sticker and waiting to be found. He had plenty of money saved up from all the duel tornaments he won as well as his chore money. Luckily that was in a savings account so it was never stolen, he was willing to give all he had to get the puzzle back.

"Do you need any help?" Tea asked.

"No, I am good. I know I could cover more ground with help. But I need to do this on my own." He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. "Thanks for the offer though." He smiled.

"No problem. Just remember we are a phone call away if you need us." Tea smiled back. "Anytime."

"Yeah, Yug!" Joey added. "We are in this together! We all care about the Pharaoh and want him home, safe and sound." They all got quiet. Thinking of their lost friend. The Pharaoh wasn't just a part of Yugi's life, he became apart of everyone's life. He challanged Joey's heart in the duel arena. Tristan learned to lean on his friends more and less on his fists because the Pharaoh showed him what friendship was really about. Tea, though never would admit it, fell for him. He was a handsome person, why wouldn't she? But she also knew how much the Pharaoh cared for Yugi, he shared somethings with her during their time together in America, traveling to find Dartz and save Yugi. She promised him that she would never to tell a soul of course.

It became to quiet so Joey decided to break the ice, "So Yugi. I was wandering what that girl wanted to ask you that was so important she didn't want to say in front of us." He acted offended.

"Oh. You'll never guess it." Yugi was still a tad surprised he was asked the question. "She wanted to know if I was in a relationship."

"What!?" Tea blurted out, blushing.

"Wow dude!" Joey and Tristan said at the same time. "So she wants to date you?" Joey questioned.

"No, she just didn't want to make another girl jealous. She just wants to hang out, get to know me." Yugi put a small smile on his face, thinking of Elise. He hadn't seen her all day and was wandering where she was. Did he like her? No. But something about her, drew him to her, and he didn't know what it could be.

After school, Yugi was walking home, but his mind kept thinking about Elise. Where was she? Why didn't he see her at school? That was until he saw her. "Hi Yugi!" She smiled and waved at him. "How was school?" She asked.

"Hi Elise! I was wandering where you were all day. It was good." Yugi smiled and walked up to her.

"Oh I was around. I guess we don't have the same classes." Elise sighed a little dissapointed. "I guess coming late to the year is a really bad thing."

"Yeah, there is only two months left before school is over for the summer."

Elise changed her posture and looked at Yugi. "Look Yugi, I am sorry for earlier. I totally realized I came off as insensitive and that was wrong of me. I don't want to make any excuses though and so I truly want to apoligize to you." She bowed and waited for a response.

"Your fine! It's okay. I just never have gotten asked before about having a girlfriend." Yugi scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly.

"Well at least I didn't ask if you had a _**boy**_ friend." Elise giggled.

Yugi blushed brightly. "Hey now!" Elise started laughing hard. "You barely know me and already am making jokes about me." He giggled slightly. " _What is up with this girl? One minute she is shy, the next she is, different._ "

"Yugi! Your really making me happy we moved here to Japan. I am so glad I met you today!" She smiled and looked him directly in the eyes. "Tomorrow is Saturday, wanna hang out?" Elise wasted no time in asking Yugi.

Yugi was about to say yes, till he remembered he had plans to go to pawn shops and look for the Milenium Puzzle. "I would love that, but I have plans." He noticed her frown. "Uhm, long story short, we had a robbery at my house yesterday and a valuable item was taken. I am going to go to pawn shops and look for it." " _Did I just invite her?_ "

"Oh that's awful! Do you need any help?" Elise offered.

" _Yep I sure did._ " Yugi smirked awkwardly. "I don't mind at all. It's just going to be really boring."

"I don't mind. I have nothing else to do." She smiled. "But I do need to get home! Daddy will be so upset if I am not home soon." Elise noticed the time and turned around to walk home. "Bye Yugi! I will see you tomorrow! We can meet here at nine, okay?"

"Yeah, that works." Yugi was confused. He waved to Elise as she left, but he had no clue what kind of troubles he just got himself into.


	4. The Search Begins

**Chapter Four**

 _ **The Search Begins**_

Yugi looked down at his watch, it read **9:25** , and no sign of Elise anywhere. " _Ugh, what is taking her so long?_ " He was getting rather frustrated. He could have been to at least two or three pawn shops by now. But alas, he was waiting for his new friend. Finally after what seemed like hours, Elise came around the corner with a smile on her face.

"Hey Yugi!" She ran up to him. "I am so sorry I am late, but I totally had an idea that may help you find what your looking for." She took off her backpack and pulled out a small laptop. "I will need a picture of your stolen item of course." Turning on the laptop she opened up a program. Yugi look confused, which caused her to giggle. "You see, by taking your photo of the item, I will be able to make a poster for it and unlike what people used to do and put it on telephone poles, I will send it to every pawn shop in about a one hour radius. That way if they have it, you can go straight to that exact shop." She paused for a moment to catch her breathe. "Instead of going to who knows how many shops."

Yugi blinked as he took in all that she said. He understood what she was saying but was fascinated that she knew all that. Yugi didn't get on computers much, he played games, went to school, did homework, and saved the world a couple times. He had no time to get on a computer unless it was school related. "So all you need is a picture?" He thought about it. He had given the only picture he could think of to the police and so he would of course need a new one. "Uhm, can you try searching my name and see what comes up?" He was hoping that a picture with the puzzle was on the internet, though he kinda hoped it wasn't either.

"Yeah that's easy." Elise smiled. "Y-U-G-I. M-U-T-O. Correct?" He nodded and she pressed enter. "TADA!" Tons of pictures, articles, and even videos of Yugi's duels came up. What Yugi didn't realize was how many of those pictures weren't actually of him. They were of the Pharaoh. His heart flipped inside his chest, it ached, he never realized how much the Pharaoh meant to the whole world. After all **HE** was the King Of Games, not Yugi. "Uhm, Yugi, hello! Yugi!" Elise snapped him out of his train of thought. "What exactly got stolen."

"That." Yugi pointed to the puzzle on a picture. "It's my Millenium Puzzle. It was given to me by my grandpa when I was 7 years old. So it's very special to me. It's made of real gold so of course I figured it would be at a pawn shop by now." Yugi was hesitant to say too much to Elise, after all he had just met her but telling her the small truth wasn't a lie, so it worked out for him. At least he hoped it did.

"Aww that's so sweet! I'm sorry it was stolen. I will go ahead and save the pic and," Elise paused. "Hey Yugi, you look so different in these pictures." She squinted and looked at the pictures long and hard.

"How do you mean different? That is me!" Yugi started to freak out, was she catching on. " _Damn she's good!_ "

"You carry yourself differently, with so much pride."

"Well that's because when I duel," Yugi had to think fast, to make sure she didn't think he was crazy. If someone told him the same thing and he didn't actually see it, he would totally think they were crazy. "I feel so alive. I feel like I can take on anything. It's a sense of acomplishment when I win a duel." He hoped she bought it.

"Oh yeah! I can totally see that!" Elise smiled and continued to finish up what she was doing on her laptop. She had taken the picture and was editing to make sure she had the right angle of the puzzle. "Every little detail counts." She said to Yugi, who just watched and waited. He was fascinated she could do all that. "And...done!" She pressed saved and opened up her email. "Last night I went ahead and put all the pawn shops I found locally into my email so that could buy us some time. I am lazy like that." She giggled.

Elise seemed to confuse Yugi, the more he knew her the more he didn't feel right around her. She seemed to not question the puzzle nor Yugi's appearance from the pictures and what he really looked like, but no one else questioned it either. She also came off as too friendly, but maybe it was just his nerves. After all Yugi used to rely on the Pharaoh to tell him what he thought of a person and if the worse did happen, he would need to learn to do it on his own. First off by stop judging Elise and thank her! "Elise?" She looked over at Yugi and smiled, which catched him to blush. "Uhm, I want," Yugi paused, struggling to get the words out. "I want to thank you so much for helping me." He rush through those words! He had hoped she heard them.

She did. "Ah it's no problem, Yugi! I enjoy helping people. Besides your the first person I really met and talked to since I came to Japan, its the least I could do." She once again smiled at him and put her laptop away. "Now that is done and over with. My phone will go off when I get emails so I will let ya know what I hear. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Yugi was so confused by her way of changing from one thing to another but he hadn't ate breakfast this morning and nor had he ate a lot the last couple days. "Yeah I would love that." He smiled and followed Elise down the road.

Yugi and Elise were sitting at a booth in Burger World, one of Domino's most famous burger joints. "You know for it being Japan, I would have assumed Sushi was your go to thing." Elise looked at Yugi when the food was brought, they both had ordered cheeseburgers, no pickles, extra mayo, and cheese fries.

Yugi thought it was weird that they ordered the same thing but blew it off since he was so hungry. "Yeah, I am not a big fan of Sushi. I mean, I'll eat it if I have to, but I won't go out of my way to get it." He picked up his burger and took a bite of it. Once the meal was done, they both just talked about Duel Monsters and how Yugi won so many tornaments. At first it pained him to think of the Pharaoh but the more he talked to Elise, the more open he became. Though he still wasn't going to tell her about the Pharaoh. His friends only got used to him because of the whole Dartz thing, they had no choice but to. "So have you heard anything from your phone?" Yugi asked out of curiousity.

"Oh!" Elise pulled out her phone and then looked up at Yugi. "Eh, your going to hate me." She put her hand behind her head and gave an apoligetic look. "It was on silent and it went off almost forty minutes ago." She laughed embarrased that she forgot to turn her phone back on this morning.

"What!?" Yugi stood from his seat a little but then sat back down. "What did you get?" He cleared his throat.

"I did get an email, it's from a pawn shop just down the street. He said that they actually saw someone come in yesterday with a bag of stuff and they had your item. He wants us to come see him asap!" Elise stood up and threw money on the table. "Lunch is on me, let's go!" She didn't have to say much more, Yugi was up and heading towards the door quickly. Both he and Elise ran towards the pawn shop, in hopes that Yugi's item would be there. "Here we are." She pointed across the street, there is the pawn shop." They both crossed and walked inside.

"Hi there, welcome to Golden Trinkets! My name is Hiroshi, the store manager. How can I assist you?" The man behind the countertop was a heavier set man, he was balding on the top, but still had brownish grey hair on the side. He had on some glasses that seemed to small for his face, his eyes were the color of sand, and he had a smile that you could tell was old. This pawn shop manager had in fact seen things, you could tell by the way he held himself. Wearing a suit without the jacket, he was ready to help Yugi and Elise in their search.

Elise walked up to the counter and smiled. "Hi! I actually got an email from you earlier about an item you saw yesterday and I came as quick as I could."

"Oh yes! I did!"

"Where is it!?" Yugi hollered pushing towards the store manager.

Elise was surprised by Yugi's forcefulness. "It's ok Yugi. We will find it." She placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Yugi sighed and tried to calm down. "I am sorry, sir. That was very rude of me."

Hiroshi blinked. "It's fine, young man. I take it that it's your item that was in my store yesterday?" Yugi nodded. "Well sadly, that person refused to sell it to me. They brought in some items that they wanted to sell but I already have tons of those items. Video games, tv, you know, the normal stuff people pawn. As he was closing up the bag, I saw that item and asked to see it. He allowed me look at it and once I realized it was real gold, I offered him some money. He refused, said he had to give it to someone else." He took a breathe. "After a little negotiating, he packed up and left. I was very upset that I didn't get it, but to know now that the things he brought in were all stolen." He sighed and bowed his head. "If I had known, I would have called the police."

Elise smiled. "It's ok! You didn't know." She looked at Yugi, who had his head bowed. His eyes covered in shadows. "Do you know what the guy looked like or did he give you any info about the person he was taking it to?"

Hiroshi looked around the room. "I'm not suppose to tell you this," He leaned in close and whispered. "but when I got your email, I went to the security cameras. I printed this picture." He handed Elise a folded paper. "It's not the greatest, but it's what I got." He leaned back up and smiled. "I hope you find your thing, young man. You seem like your really missing it." Yugi remained silent, but nodded.

Elise and Yugi walked out of the pawn shop and Elise opened the paper. "Well lookie here." She smiled. The paper had a small blurry shot of the man. He was wearing a green shirt, some jeans, had black hair under a baseball cap that was blue in color. She couldn't make out much of his eyes or facial features, but he wasn't Japanese, that much she knew. "Yugi," She turned to him and saw that he still had his head down. "Yugi?"

Yugi didn't look up, he was fighting the tears. He thought he was about to get the Pharaoh back, but in fact, it was just a dead end. "I, I thought we had it." He managed to speak, the tears fell down his face.

Elise noticed them. "Yugi." She stepped towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Yugi closed his eyes and shook his head. "I just want him back!" He leaned into her arms and cried.

" _Who?_ " Elise asked herself. She didn't bother to ask Yugi though. She knew right now, all Yugi needed was a friend, and she was going to be that friend for him.

A couple minutes went by and Yugi finally pulled himself together. "I am so sorry, Elise." He apoligized, wiping his eyes. "I didn't mean to break like that."

"No, no! You're fine!" She smiled and looked at her shirt to notice a wet spot from all of Yugi's tears. "I'm a firm believer in a good cry."

"I am too. I told that to someone once before." He sighed. "I was hoping that we were closer to finding my puzzle."

"Oh, Yugi. We will find it." She too sighed. "It must be pretty important to you, seeming that someone gave it to you." She was trying to get him to explain the 'he' in a not so blunt way.

"Yeah, my grandpa gave it to me, unfinished, when I was seven. It took me almost eight years to put together." Elise's jaw dropped. "Yeah I get that a lot." Yugi chuckled. "After I solved it, I became, a different person. I gained so much from my puzzle, and now I fear that it will all be gone, if I don't get it back."

"Yugi, I don't think your going to lose everything just because a necklace is gone." Elise spoke without thinking and realized it too late.

"It's hard to explain, ok!?" Yugi shouted. "I wish I could, but I can't. I appreciate your help, but I think it's time we head home." He turned on his heel and walked away.

Elise realized she said the wrong words and offended Yugi. She called out to him. "Yugi, I am sorry! I will see you soon!" He dissapeared around a corner and she sighed. "Well I totally screwed that up." She admited and walked towards her home.

That night, Yugi laid in bed, once again crying. He couldn't believe all that he had learned that day. He was so close to finding the Pharaoh, and in return, it blew up in his face. "I will find you, Pharaoh. No matter how long it takes." Yugi said as he allowed sleep to take over.


	5. Reality Strikes

**Chapter Five**

 _ **Reality Strikes**_

Monday came and Yugi returned to school. He avoided seeing Elise, he didn't want to talk to her, not since what she said on Saturday. He didn't want to explain to her why the puzzle meant so much to him. He couldn't have more people think he was crazy. His mom already seemed happy to see the puzzle was still missing. When he walked into class, he saw Tea and smiled. "Good morning." He waved to her and walked towards her.

"Good morning Yugi." Tea replied and smiled. "How are you feeling? Haven't heard from you all weekend." She looked down at his chest and still noticed the puzzle gone. "I take it your weekend didn't go well."

Yugi nodded. "No, I didn't find the puzzle. I came close though!" He sat down, taking note of Tea's interest of their conversation. "You see, I got to a pawn shop that had seen my puzzle, a guy came in trying to pawn some of our stolen things and refused to sell it to the manager. But what I found out was that the guy refused to sell it and left."

"The manager didn't call the cops?" Tea asked.

"No he didn't know it was stolen at the time. He felt bad. He even gave me and Elise a photo of the guy, but it's too blury to really find him." Yugi sighed. His heart growing heavy. "Tea, it was horrible. Feeling so close to him, yet it was ripped from me."

Tea looked down. She remembered those words, almost word for word.

~~~ _ **FLASHBACK**_ ~~~

 **Tea and Yami sat on the ground. She looked at the Pharaoh and frowned. He was once again, distant. "Are you thirsty?" She asked him. He didn't respond. "Hello." She waved her hand in front of his face. "Pharaoh."**

 **He blinked and looked at Tea. "Oh I am sorry." He spoke. "I was thinking." He looked down at the ground.**

 **"About Yugi?" She asked.**

 **"Yeah." He sighed. "I miss him so much, Tea."**

 **"We all miss him."**

 **"No, Tea. I really miss him." He looked up at her. "What Weevil did Tea, that really made me realize I have to stop hiding these feelings."**

 **"What do you mean?" Tea titled her head in confusion.**

 **"It was horrible, Tea. When Weevil told me that card was Yugi's soul, I felt like I could reach out and touch him. We were so close, yet so far. When the card was ripped, it felt like it was ripped from my heart." He held back tears, he had cried most of the time in the last day in a half since Yugi's soul was taken.**

 **"Yami." Tea spoke, using his name. Yugi told her once that it was a name he asked to be called, but knew it wasn't his real name. When he was looking at her, she spoke again. "Do you," She couldn't figure out how to word it. "Do you love, Yugi?"**

 **The Pharaoh smiled, a real smile. He knew he couldn't hide things from her. Tea figured everything out first. "Depends on what you mean by love?" He replied. "Do I love Yugi in a sexual manner? No." He sighed. "But do I love Yugi in a way that makes me yearn for him. His smile, his laugh, just the way he can light up a room." He smiled again. "Tea, we are connected, mind and body. There is no way, I can't love Yugi." Tea just sat there, staring at the Pharaoh. He had just poured his heart out to her and she didn't know what to say. "You can't tell Yugi!" He spoke quickly, taking Tea out of her thoughts. "He doesn't know and I don't want him to know." He paused. "One day, we will be separated, for good. The pain I am feeling, I refuse to allow Yugi to feel it. I do not want to know if he shares my feelings. Please. Don't tell him."**

 **Tea nodded. "You have my word, I will not tell a soul." She smiled.**

~~~ _ **FLASHBACK END**_ ~~~

Yugi snapped his fingers in front of Tea's face. "Tea are you there?' She came back from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Yugi. I was just thinking of something that the Pharaoh told me." She smiled when she saw Yugi tilt his head out of curiousity. "Sorry, but I promised I wouldn't say."

"Really now?" He was about to get her to talk when the Sensei walked in and class had begun. " _He's never kept a secret from me before._ " He thought and then listened in to the words Sensei was speaking.

At lunch, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea, all were on the rooftop, once again. They all were eating, except for Joey, he always ate all his food first and complained about how hungry he was. "Hey Yug, how did your search go on Saturday?" Joey tried to distract his stomach by opening a conversation. Yugi was just barely nibbling his food, in a daze once again. He seemed to not hear Joey talk. "Yugi! Earth to Yugi!" Joey snapped his fingers and Yugi came out of it.

"Huh, what?" He blinked a couple times. "I am sorry Joey, I didn't hear you. I was lost in my thoughts."

"Thinking about the Pharaoh?" Tea asked. He responded with a nod. "Yugi, can you please tell us how you feel?"

Yugi held back tears again. "I feel empty. Like a part of me is missing. I don't know how to feel. How to think. I have never felt so alone." He closed his eyes and the tears fell, landing on his hands that you had placed in his lap

"Oh Yugi," Tea got closer and wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be ok."

"I guess I will be the jerk right now," Tristan spoke. "But I told ya." Everyone glared at him. "What? Honestly, you two had been fighting for over a month! Your acting no different then he was when your soul was taken. He cried, he was empty, he was alone. When we tried to tell you that, you ignored us." Tristan stood up. "I am in no way trying to tell you I told you so or that you deserve this. I just feel like you didn't take his feelings into consideration and now that the tables have slightly turned, you want us to give you the treatment the Pharaoh got."

Joey stood up and grabbed Tristan's collar. "Now look here, Tristan! I don't care what you think! Yugi is still hurting and just the like the Pharaoh he needs our help to get past these feelings,"

"To get past it!?" Yugi interupted. "Your making it sound like he is never coming back." Yugi stood up and glared at his friends. "I feel bad enough as it is, that I took the puzzle off, that I lost it, that he is gone! But I don't want to hear you tell me to get past it! I will not just give up! I will find my puzzle and bring back the Pharaoh!" Realization hit him. "That's exactly how he felt, isn't it?" He slumped his shoulders and a shadow went over his face.

They all nodded. "Yes Yugi. That's exactly how he felt." Tristan got out of Joey's grip and bent down to look Yugi in the eyes. "It's not easy to get past something, especially when you lose something, or someone, that important to you."

Yugi couldn't hold back the tears. "I, I, I am such an idiot!" He fell into Tristan's shoulders and cried. They all just sat there, comforting each other. Not only did Yugi lose the Pharaoh, they all did. It was different, imagining what their lives would be if the puzzle was never found. They would have failed their mission. They all promised the Pharaoh they would help him regain his memories. After school was over for the spring they had plans to go to Egpyt and meet up with the Ishtars. But alas, that seemed to be, at the moment, a broken promise.

School had ended and Yugi went home. He still refused to talk to Elise and wanted to just lock himself in his room for a while. He didn't know what his next plan of action was, so he wanted to make one, alone. Alas, he wasn't able to come up with one and as the week went on, Yugi still was at a dead end. One week turned into two weeks. Two weeks since the puzzle was stolen and no leads. The police were able to locate some of the stolen items from the game shop and their home, but no puzzle. Yugi was starting to feel the hope slipping. Was the Pharaoh truly gone, for good. His mind refused to let those words leave him, as he walked home from school, Elise finally found him. "Hey Yugi!" She hollered. "I been looking all over for you!" She ran up to him, before he had a chance to avoid her, again.

"Hi Elise." He said softly.

"Look Yugi. It's been days since we talked! I been trying to find you but between our classes not matching and you always bailing quickly from school. I haven't been able to talk to you." Elise's smile was gone, she seemed sad. Even if she was, Yugi still did not forgive her for the words she said to him.

"Maybe that's because I am trying to avoid you?" Yugi spoke snarkly.

"Yeah, I figured." Elise sighed. "Listen. I am sorry for what I said, I didn't realize that those words came out, like that. I didn't mean them. Honestly!" She reached for her backpack and pulled out her phone.

"It doesn't matter, you said them and it hurt." Yugi still spoke with venom on his voice. "I really don't have time to talk to you." He was just about to walk away when Elise grabbed his arm.

"Yugi, I know who stole your puzzle." She looked him in the eyes. "And I know where he lives!"


	6. One Step Closer

**Chapter Six**

 _ **One Step Closer**_

Yugi couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Did she say, she found who took the puzzle. "You, you do?" He finally spoke.

Elise released Yugi's arm from her grip. "I do. I was able to enhance the photo of him on my computer to get a more accurate view of his face. It has taken me a couple weeks since I needed my dad's help, but between my computer and daddy's connections. I have figured out who he is." She smiled bi g at Yugi, excitement filled her voice.

Yugi couldn't contain his excitement. Elise had did it! She had figured out who had his puzzle. "Oh Elise!" He embarrassed her, which took her by surprise. "I am forever grateful for your help." He said as they hugged.

"It was my pleasure Yugi. Anything for a friend." She smiled and hugged him back. "Now." She pulled away. "Let's go! Daddy told me not to bother with it and that he would call the police. But I saw, let's get this done right the first time!" She made a fist with her hand and her eyes glowed. "I am so ready for an adventure!"

"Yes! Let's go get my puzzle!" Yugi gave her a thumbs up and they both took off in the direction that Elise's information told them to go.

When they arrived to the place, it was a odd looking building. An apartment complex, at least, Yugi thought it was. It had tons of windows in the front, which gave it the appearance of having many floors. Having about 7 floors, Yugi hoped the man who took his puzzle wasn't at the top, his short legs hated climbing stairs. "Is this an apartment?" Yugi asked Elise. He looked around and noticed there was a fence that surrounded the whole building.

Elise looked at her phone. "Yeah it is. He lives on the fourth floor." Yugi sighed happily. "Apartment forty-six." She looked at the apartment complex and sighed. "Let's go in."

Yugi nodded and they both went into the building. Upon finding the staircase they began to climb it, they made it to the fourth floor and went down the hall way, looking for room forty-six. Finding the room was easy, getting in was the hard part. "Should we knock?" Yugi asked looking at the door.

"I think so." Elise knocked on the door three times. They waited, not hearing anything behind the door. "Should I knock again?" She asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Just than the door slammed opened. "Who are you!?" The voice yelled.

"Hi good afternoon, sir." Elise smiled widely. "I was wandering if you had time to talk about helping support Domino High's cheer leading squad."

"Excuse me?" The voice, a man, asked.

"Yes sir, you see our uniforms are out dated and we are wanting some new ones. However the school doesn't provide the funds for that, so me and my friend." She placed her hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Are going to places near by to see if we can get some help."

The man stood about six feet tall, he had black hair, green eyes, and wore some jeans and a white t-shirt. He smelled of cigarettes and booze. "What kind of outfits?" He asked.

Yugi was shocked, the man was buying it. " _Maybe he is too drunk to know what we are saying._ " He thought to himself.

"Well sir, let us come in and we can show you the catalog." She took a step towards the door and the man allowed them in.

"Why is a young man a cheerleader?" He asked as he closed the door.

"You see sir, my friend here is gay, so he doesn't get a good reason out of it, like some men do. But he sure is flexible." She winked at the man, who returned with a small blush.

" _Oh brother._ " Yugi sighed.

The man had closed the front door and Elise and Yugi were inside his living room. The moment the man sat down in his chair, Elise's attitude changed. "Listen here bud!" She pointed at him. "We know you stole the millennium puzzle from my friend!" She stepped closer to the man, who had a look of confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He snapped at her.

"I got a video of you going to a pawn store." She growled. Yugi took a step back in fear, he never saw this side of Elise before. "You refused to give it to him, even though he offered you a lot of money. Why would you deny that lump of sum?"

The man growled! "How dare you accuse me you little brat." He stood up from his chair but was caught off guard when Elise pushed him back down and held his throat by her arm.

"Elise!" Yugi shouted.

"Listen here, Ichizo!" Elise spat out his name. "I want to know all you know about the millennium puzzle! Now!" She pushed her arm into his throat more.

"Okay." The man, Ichizo, choked out. Elise let go of his throat and allowed him to speak. "About a month ago a man called me on the voice. At least I think it was a man, he had a really scratchy voice. He had told me about the gold item that the King of Games wore. Said it was real gold and offered to pay me fifty thousand dollars to get it for him. I told him no, but the next day the money was in my bank account." He rubbed his throat as he spoke. "So I called the number back and told him I would try. He told me what time the kid would leave and what all to do. Steal their shit and the gold item, trash the place, and break in."

Yugi took a step towards Ichizo. "Where is my puzzle?" He asked lightly.

"I don't have it anymore." Ichizo spoke. "I was told after I got it to send it to an address. So I did."

"Do you still have the address by any chance?" He asked the man, hoping to get somewhere.

"I don't think so. If I do it's in the kitchen." Ichizo glared at Elise. "If I am allowed to stand up, we can go look."

Elise glared back. "No funny business. I swear!" She allowed the man to get up and they followed him to the kitchen. They searched the papers and eventually Ichizo found what they were looking for.

"It's a place outside of Domino. So they got it about a week ago." He sighed.

"Thank you so much!" Yugi smiled big.

Elise was handed the paper and she took it and looked at Ichizo. "We weren't here, you understand me?"

Ichizo nodded.

"Trust me, you don't want me to get my dad involved. It won't end well." She spoke, her voice getting darker. Yugi noticed her eyes also were changing colors.

" _Elise?_ " Yugi's face grew with concern.

"I get it. I get it." Ichizo raised his hands up and watched as Yugi and Elise left his apartment. "I knew you would be showing up soon." He grinned.

Yugi and Elise left the building and was walking down the street. "You don't think he will call the cops do you?" Yugi asked concerned.

"No I don't think so. Besides we didn't touch anything. No proof." She smiled big.

"I have never seen that side of you before." Yugi commented on the actions Elise had inside the apartment.

"Well Yugi, everyone is full of surprises." She winked. "Now, it's getting late, so tomorrow we will get on the bus and head over to this address okay?"

"Yeah." Yugi smiled big. He was so excited that tomorrow he would hopefully have the puzzle back around his neck and most importantly, have his long lost friend, back with him. "Thank you Elise. This means so much to me!" He smiled at her.

"Your welcome Yugi. Anything for a friend." They arrived at the game shop and Yugi waved goodbye as Elise walked towards her home. For the first time in over two weeks, Yugi was able to fall asleep and not struggle with any nightmares. He felt peace wash over him.

It was after midnight and Ichizo was getting drunk once again. "Stupid bitch!" He said out loud. "Thinking she could just walk into my house and make me do whatever she wants." He took a swig of his beer once more.

"You really think calling me names is going to make anything better?" Elise spoke from behind him.

"What the!?" Ichizo fell from his chair. "How did you get in here?" He asked.

"You see, Ichizo. I have ways of doing things that you wouldn't understand." She grinned and pulled out the millennium puzzle. It began to glow and the room became dark. "I posses the power of the nameless pharaoh now." On her forward appeared a symbol, the Eye of Wdjat, which allowed her to control the powers within the puzzle.

"What do you want from me?" Ichizo asked, fear filling his voice and body. His entire living room was clouded in a purple black hue. He couldn't move, he was too afraid.

"It's simple." Elise grinned. "I want you to, die!" She commanded and just like that the shadows began to consume him. Through the dark of night, no one in Domino City, heard the cries as Ichizo. He was left in the shadows to die.


	7. All This Time

**Chapter Seven**

 _ **All This Time**_

The Pharaoh stood there, guilt filling his soul. " _What have I done!?_ " His voice shook. He had just killed a man. He hadn't felt that power surge through his body in years. Last time he did that, Yugi almost destroyed the puzzle. It was before they met, before they knew of each other's existence.

"Easy. I did it, not you." Elise grinned. "I just used your powers."

" _I don't understand._ " The Pharaoh asked confused.

"You see, Pharaoh. You possess the powers of the shadow games. So that means that I am able to tab into it, now that I hold the Millennium Puzzle in my hands." A small chuckled escaped her mouth. "There is so much that Yugi doesn't know, nor do you." She glared at the spirit that stood in front of her.

"Yugi will never forgive you!" He snarled at her.

"I don't care!" Elise laughed. "I possess one of the most powerful items to ever exist! Between you and the power your father created, I am going to be able to finish what little Yugi backed away from."

"My father? Power? What are you talking about?" The Pharaoh questioned.

"You see your highness. My father isn't in the army, he is a Archaeologist." She smirked. "He had heard of your tomb being uncovered years ago and wanted to join in on it. It made headlines! Tomb of Nameless Pharaoh, plastered all over Egypt, where we lived. Yet they refused to let him!" She clenched her fists. "He was able to see some pictures of the walls and read of your father, his name too, unknown. It stated that no names were allowed to be in your tomb, for darkness and death would come to the world if the Nameless Pharaoh, were to know them." She turned and looked up to the moon. "But my daddy was able to read better than others. The hieroglyphics he saw spoke of where his tomb was. So he went to his tomb and learned of the origin on the Millennium items."

The Pharaoh's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How is that possible?"

"Well you see. My daddy is smart, he deserved to be the one with the puzzle. He learned that your father created these items to stop a horrible being, however it was a great cost. It took lives, many lives! To create the seven millennium items and with that loss, gained darkness. The items are not as good as you like to believe." She smirked. "They are dark! They were made with dark magic. The great pharaoh before you, your father, became consumed by the darkness. He eventually died because of it. Heart attack from what daddy said." Elise scoffed. "He only had one heir to the throne, which was you. Because he feared that power of the items, he refused to let them be buried with him or his priests who wielded the other six items. He decided to pass his item to his son."

"Are you saying that the darkness that lied within his heart is what made the millennium items?" The Pharaoh was shocked and confused.

"Yes and once you were given the puzzle, that darkness sparked in your heart." Elise stepped close to the Pharaoh. She leaned close to his ear. "You remember the Orichalcos?" She whispered.

The Pharaoh gasped, his face filled his fear and surprise. How could she have known about that? Was she watching them? All this time! "How long have you been watching us?" He growled.

"Long enough." Elise began walking once again. "I have already told you more than you should know. Besides getting your memories back right now isn't going to help you or me."

"Wait!" The Pharaoh called out.

"Yes." She turned on her heel. "What is it?"

"Promise me you won't harm Yugi." He stared into her eyes.

"You really do care for this stupid kid?" She smirked putting her hands in her pants pockets. "I can promise you I won't harm him. But, no promises on what _**you**_ will do to him." She walked down the street, knowing the Pharaoh would eventually follow.

The Pharaoh stood there, staring at Elise as she walked away. "Aibou." He began to feel the puzzle tugging him and with that he retreated back to it, tears falling from his face. With everything that she had just told him, maybe he really was, an evil King.

The next morning Yugi awoke before his alarm. He got dressed and grabbed some toast before running out the door. He stopped mid step when he saw Elise outside waiting for him. "Yugi! Good morning!" She smiled and waved at him.

"Ah! Good morning." Yugi greeted her as he walked out of the game shop.

"Are you ready to find your puzzle?" She asked.

"Yes!" Yugi grinned. "I have felt so naked without it." He smiled.

"Goody!" Elise spun around in a circle. "I already got transportation for us so no need for a stinky bus."

"Elise you think of everything, don't you?" Yugi shook his head and followed Elise down the street.

When they arrived to a parking lot, Elise unlocked a car. "We are driving?" Yugi asked confused.

"Yep! I can drive." She opened her door. "Get in!" She motioned for Yugi to follow and got in the car.

Yugi walked over and opened his side of the car. "How? When?" He asked, confused but got in anyway.

"You see I have my permit and this is daddy's car, so I can drive it. When he doesn't know." He giggled shyly.

"Oh I see. He doesn't know." Yugi slumped his shoulder. "Here comes the trouble." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Elise asked with a small grin.

"Nothing!"

"Good. Now, let's go find your puzzle." She started the car and headed towards the outskirts of Domino. The GPS said they would be driving for twenty minutes and that they would reach their destination by **10:30am**.

They arrived at an old house. It was dark, weird for how early in the day it was, Yugi noted. They got out of the car and stared at the house. It was abandoned, abused, it looked like no one had lived in it for years. "Are you sure this is the right place? Yugi asked.

"It's where the GPS told us to go. Also the address is on the door." She pointed to the front door and they saw the numbers that matched the paper Ichizo gave them.

"I guess we can just go in and hope for the best." Yugi took a step forward and began to walk towards the house.

"Yugi wait!" Elise stopped him. "What if there is a murderer in there?" She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a sudden chill. "I don't want die."

Yugi smiled and looked at her. "I won't let that happen to you, I promise." He held his hand out and waited for her to take it.

Elise looked at Yugi and smiled, taking his hand she nodded and they both walked to the house. They got to the door and Yugi reached to open it, but the door cracked open instead. "Not creepy at." Elise's eyes went wide. "You do watch horror films right? This is usually how they start." She nodded and watched Yugi step inside the house. "I take that as a no." She walked in after him.

"AH!" Yugi reached for his chest, his heart was hurting. He fell to his knees, clutching his shirt.

"Yugi!" Elise ran to him and went to touch him.

"Ah!" He screamed. Elise pulled away. "It hurts! Someone is hurting him." He cried out.

"Hurting who?" Elise asked, fear over took her and she couldn't move. "Yugi!"

" _ **YUGI!**_ " A voice called out.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi looked up, still clutching his shirt, the pain was slowly going away. "Where are you?" He called out.

" _ **Yugi, run! Get out of here! She isn't who she says she is! She's been lying to you!**_ " The Pharaoh cried out, pain filled his voice. " _ **AH!**_ " He screamed.

"AH!" Yugi felt the same pain the Pharaoh did.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!" A voice cried out. Yugi turned his head around and saw Elise holding, "No!" his millennium puzzle. "I should have known you would try to stop me!" She smirked looking at Yugi.

"Elise?" He stood up slowly, the pain finally ceasing. "What are you doing with my puzzle?" He asked looking at her.

"I was going to hide it upstairs and pretend that I found it, then use it on you." She smirked. "However your stupid Pharaoh decided to get his link back with you." She rolled her eyes and looked at the puzzle in her hand. "But don't worry, I was able to punish him." She looked at Yugi and grinned, maniacal, she changed her entire persona. Her eyes changed color and the eye of wdjat was on her forehead.

"What is going on?" Yugi demanded.

The Pharaoh appeared next to Elise, he sighed not looking at Yugi. He felt the control Elise had on him, he didn't know what was going to happen, but he refused to open his eyes to see the pain that was about to come.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi took a step about to reach for the puzzle.

"No you don't." Elise waved her hand shadows grabbed Yugi's legs. He groaned and glared at her. "Now if you must know! I control the power of the nameless Pharaoh! The power that my daddy deserved!" She put the puzzle around her neck and smiled. "You see Yugi, I already explained it once to this sore loser, but I thought maybe you should get the short version. By that I mean the Pharaoh is going to show you." Elise raised her hands to the puzzle and grinned. "Nameless Pharaoh, I call upon your power." She closed her eyes. "Show Yugi what real pain is!"

The Pharaoh's arm began to lift, though he fought it. "No!" He cried out. "Yugi." He closed his eyes tight and a tear fell from his eye. He couldn't control it, Yugi was about to die by his hands.

"Pharaoh! Fight it!" Yugi called out.

"I can't!" He cried.

"Yes you can! I know you can!" Yugi looked at the Pharaoh with pleading eyes. "Open your eyes, look at me."

The Pharaoh did as he was told and was shocked. Yugi was smiling at him, he had faith in him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "I can't stop it, but I can change it." He said.

"What are talking about?" Elise growled.

"Just watch!" The Pharaoh closed his eyes and the shadows changed to a gold color, they engulfed Yugi, but no screams were heard. The light was gone, Yugi was gone. The Pharaoh sighed happily.

"Where is he?" Elise demanded.

"He's safe." He smiled and disappeared into the puzzle.

"No! I demand you to bring him back! Bring him back so you can kill him!" Elise screamed at the top of her lungs, she ran to the basement and through a hidden door. There she was greeted by a man. "Daddy! What is going on?"

"It seems that maybe you aren't good enough for the power of the puzzle!" The man, dressed in a black suit raised slowly from his chair. He turned and looked at her in the light. He had grey hair, dark blue eyes, and his age showed. Wrinkles all over his face, he carried himself with a hunch in his back, his voice was raspy. He seemed to struggle both to stand and to breathe. "The true powers of the puzzle will not be unlocked until the prior owner is dead!" He yelled.

"Daddy isn't me! It was the stupid pharaoh!"

"Enough! I don't want excuses!" He interrupted. "I want a dead body! Between that little brat and the ones who uncovered the nameless pharaoh's tomb, we need that power! Without it, you can't become the chosen one." He began to cough.

"Daddy!" Elise ran to her dad and helped him back into the chair. "I will, I promise. Yugi will die and with his death we will unlock the Pharaoh's memories."

The Pharaoh stood in a corner listening to it all, he couldn't feel Yugi anymore, he hoped he was safe. "Yugi, please stop this from happening." He spoke out loud.

"Yugi!" Joey shook his friend. "Come on man, wake up!"

"Yugi!" Tea cried. She closed her eyes looking away.

Yugi opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "Pharaoh!" He called out. He looked around and saw his friends. Joey, Tristan, and Tea. "Where am I?" His voice filled with fear.

"Your at my place." Tristan spoke. "One minute I was mowing the yard the next you were on my patio, unconscious!" He waved his hands in the air. "Out of nowhere!"

"Tristan called me and Joey and we came right over. We knew that wasn't normal." Tea got down and hugged Yugi close. "You had me worried."

"Nothing is normal for us. But yeah that was weird." Joey sighed and looked at his friend who was blushing from the contact he received from Tea.

Yugi pulled Tea away and smiled. "Sorry for worrying you all. But we need to hurry up and go!" He stood up and looked at his friends. "I found the Pharaoh and he is in a lot of danger!"

"Wait what!?" Joey stumbled on his words. "Care to explain better?" He followed Yugi who took off to Tristan's car.

"I will while we drive, let's go! He needs us!" Yugi pleaded.

Tristan sighed and followed Yugi. "Ok, but I am driving. Joey no more back seat driving!" He got in his car and they all followed.

"Let's go!" Joey grinned.

"We're coming Pharaoh!" Tea said and buckled her seat belt.

" _Just hold on a little longer._ " Yugi said as Tristan went the direction he directed him to. Yugi knew Tristan couldn't go any faster but was scared it would be too late.


	8. The Search

**Chapter Eight**

 _ **The Search**_

When they arrived to the house Joey and Tristan ran up to it first, followed by Tea and Yugi. Tristan tried to open the door but it was locked. He looked at Joey and they both nodded. "Count of three?" Tristan asked.

"One." Joey smiled, positioning himself to tackle the door.

"Two." Tristan got into the same position as Joey.

"Three!" They both said at the same time, with that they busted the door down and they went into the house. When their eyes adjusted the first thing they saw was a staircase to their right, it had about 6 stairs, a landing, and than to the left more stairs leading to the upstairs. To the right of them was a doorway to what looked to be a dining area, to the left was a living room. There was no lights on, the windows that came from the rooms around them were boarded, the only light coming in was from the door they had just broken down. "For an abandoned house this sure looks pretty clean." Tristan looked around once more.

"That's because someone has been living inside it for a while." Tea said as she walked into the house.

"She said something about her and her father." Yugi followed behind Tea. He stood at the last place he saw the Pharaoh and sighed. "He was just here and now he's gone."

"Yugi, we will find him." Tea placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah! let's split up." Tristan smiled. "Joey and I will head upstairs, Yugi you take this area and the living room, Tea you get dining room and kitchen. Got it?" They all nodded. "Alright, let's go!" They all split and went their own ways.

Yugi went to the living room, for the house looking so small from the outside, it was huge on the inside. When he walked through the doorway he noticed the living room was as big as the game shop on it's own. In the middle of the room, where Yugi's eyes laid first, was a couch that was blue in color and had random specks of reds and greens on it. There was no carpet, across from the couch was a fireplace and above that a TV dangling over it. It was mounted to the wall, weird for how old the house was. "Elise must have watched some TV." Yugi spoke out loud. There was two end tables on both sides of the couch, one had a lamp, the other had a book and a ashtray. A bookcase was tucked away in the corner, Yugi had to squint to see it since the lighting was bad. "Time to look." He walked over to the couch and began searching the cushions, under it, and he even moved it. He tried every book at the bookcase thinking that maybe a trap door was behind it, no such luck. Afterwards he reached into the fireplace but once again came out empty handed and covered it soot. "Great!" He groaned. He looked around the entire living room and found nothing. He sighed, defeat creeping into his heart. "I'll never see him again." He began to walk towards the dining room, hoping Tea had better luck than him.

"Ah!" Tea squealed, stepping on a spider. "No dust but plenty of bugs." She flinched and began to stand back up. She had finished looking under the kitchen table and once again found nothing. Looking around the dining room once more, making sure she checked everywhere. To the left of her, in the corner, was a curio cabinet with old china in it. She stood right next to the table that was in the middle of the area. It had a small table cloth on it and was recently cleaned. There was a table, next to the door leading to the kitchen, it had a small bowl and a pitcher, most likely it kept water in it. "Tea."

"Ah!" Tea screamed out, she turned around and saw it was Yugi who had called out her name. "Yugi."

He gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you." He scratched the back of his head. "Find anything?"

Tea nodded. "No." She looked at Yugi and gave him a smile. "We will find your puzzle and we will find the Pharaoh."

"Everything okay down there!?" Joey called from the stairs.

"Yeah, Yugi startled me is all." Tea hollered back.

"Okay, we are almost done up here. It's pretty empty." Joey called down before he went back to searching.

"My puzzle isn't here." Yugi sighed.

"Yugi even if it isn't, we know who has it. We can always go to the police." Tea bent down and hugged Yugi tight. "We'll get it back some how."

Yugi returned the embrace and smiled. "Thank you."

Joey and Tristan stepped in just as Yugi and Tea pulled away from each other. "Did we interrupt something?" Joey smirked.

"No." Tea glared at him.

Joey put his hands up in defense. "Right, right. You won't step on other people's business." He smirked.

"Huh?" Yugi blinked, confused.

"Don't worry about it Yugi." Tristan crossed his arms and sighed. "We didn't find anything. I turned that whole upstairs apart."

"We got the kitchen still." Tea pointed towards the doorway that was behind her.

"Maybe there is some food!" Joey smiled big and headed to the door.

"Of course you would think of food at a time like this." Tristan rolled his eyes and followed behind him.

"Who's business, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"It's just something the Pharaoh told me once. It's that secret I told ya about." Tea winked and walked into the kitchen.

" _Why is he keeping secrets from me?_ " Yugi asked as headed to the kitchen with the rest of them.

They all walked into the kitchen and Joey instantly went to the fridge. Tea started looking in cabinets, searching for anything useful. Tristan sighed and crossed his arms again. "What exactly are we looking for?" He asked.

Yugi sighed. "I guess any hints on where Elise and them might be or even my puzzle. She clearly hid it all these weeks."

Joey closed the fridge door and grinned, he had found some lunch meat and started munching on it. "I think we should check the basement." He said before shoving another piece of meat in his mouth.

"Basement?" Tea, Tristan, and Yugi all say at the same time.

Nodding, Joey pointed to the door just behind him. "Yeah, guess it would be the best place to look."

"And you just told us this why?" Tea groaned.

"I was getting some food first."

"Okay let's just hurry down there!" Yugi bolted for the door and opened it. He looked down the stairs and noticed light. "Pharaoh!" He called out and ran down the stairs, not heeding the warnings from his friends.

Following Yugi down into the basement, they all didn't notice Yugi had stopped, they bumped into him causing him to fall onto the ground. "Why'd you stop Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Sorry about that." Tea reached down and helped him back up.

"It's fine." Yugi wiped his shirt and pointed. "Look guys."

"No way!" Tristan's jaw dropped.

What they saw was a poster of the Pharaoh's Tablet that once was in the museum. It had notes taped all over it, some notes were translations, others questions. Yugi walked closer to it and stared at one of the notes. "What?"

"Yugi." Tea stepped towards her friend and than gasped. Bringing her hands to her mouth she spoke. "It can't be true."

Tristan cleared his throat. "The items were created by the souls of ninety nine souls. Those souls, from Kul Elna, were murdered." He shook his head and continued. "Murdered by the Pharaoh. With those souls the Pharaoh was able to create seven items that were used to help win war that was brought to Egypt."

"Wait!" Joey interrupted. "We don't believe this do we?" He asked confused.

"I don't." Yugi's eyes glared over. "I know the Pharaoh. He would never murder anyone."

Tristan put his hand to his chin. "Well he did have a small fit of rage when you first unlocked the puzzle."

"But he didn't murder anyone!" Yugi snapped.

"Whoa, calm down." He put his hands up defensively.

"Yugi's right. This doesn't sound like him." Tea looked at another paper that was on the poster. "Guys, you gotta see this one." They all looked at it and gasped.

"Kill Yugi?" Joey's face got a look of fear.

"Why?" Yugi swallowed a lump in his throat.

"It says that who ever solves the puzzle is granted the power of the Pharaoh. The power of darkness." Tea read the note.

"I remember grandpa speaking about that before, but me and the Pharaoh have not found any dark power."

Tea nodded and read some more. "If you wish to have that power, you must claim the item for yourself. But the original host must die in order for the spirit and power to transfer to the new owner." She hung her head low, fear swept over her quickly,

"Elise is planning on killing me?" Yugi clenched his fists. "She even tried having the Pharaoh do her dirty work." He growled. "That bitch!"

"Hey Yugi calm down." Joey said reaching for Yugi's shoulder.

"Calm down?!" Yugi snapped. "I can't just calm down, you don't get it do you? These past weeks my life has been turned upside down!" He hollered. "My puzzle was stolen, a person I thought was my friend wasn't, I learn the Pharaoh is hiding a secret from me, and all I care about is getting him back." Yugi felt his legs give and he fell to his knees. "I can't stand being away from him any longer." He covered his face with his hands and started crying.

Joey sighed and bent down to Yugi. "I know you do Yugi, we all want him back." He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, relived Yugi didn't pull away this time.

"I love him." Yugi whispered into his hands, tears continued falling. "So much."

Joey heard him first and his mouth opened wide. "Yugi."

"Yugi look at me." Tea bent down and was on her knees as well. He looked up at her and saw her smiling, yet tears were in her eyes. "He loves you too."

Tilting his head he looked at her, confusion in his eyes. "How would you know?"

"That's the secret." She closed her eyes. "He didn't know how to tell you. He didn't want to cause you pain." She reached over and hugged him tight. "He just didn't know how to tell you."

Yugi hugged Tea back and allowed the last few tears to fall, he didn't smile or relax. He was still upset, the Pharaoh was still gone, and now he had a lot of questions running through his head.

"Hey guys, I think I found something!" Tristan called out. He had went exploring while they had been talking and found a door. "It leads outside." He smiled. "I think I know where they are heading."

Yugi smiled slightly and got up to his feet. "Where?"

Pointing to the ground, Tristan smiled. "To Domino Hospital."

Joey looked at Tristan giving him a confused look. "That's pretty specific. What makes you think that?"

Tristan sighed. "Because of all the blood on the floor dumb ass."

They all looked down at the ground and noticed the blood leading towards the door. "Is she hurt?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, but I know where we can find out." Joey ran towards the steps and looked back at his friends. "Let's go! I'm driving!" He ran up the stairs.

"Oh the hell you are! My dad would kill me!" Tristan cried out following behind Joey.

Tea and Yugi chuckled and ran after them. " _Don't you worry Pharaoh, I am on my way!_ " Yugi thought to himself. Though the day had been long, he wished nothing more than to see his friend once more.

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's me :D I just wanted to thank you for your patience for this chapter! Seriously it was long over due and I apoligize. I have a ending in mind for this story just don't have a clear vision on where to take it from this chapter to the end. BUT next chapter has a ton of drama in it so be prepared! R &R please!**


End file.
